


Klaus Hargreeves x Reader

by waywardkline



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardkline/pseuds/waywardkline
Summary: A drabble for now...





	Klaus Hargreeves x Reader

The night fell pretty early recently, which meant it was just that little bit chiller. You didn’t mind that much though, the bar was always crowded and the thick air reeked of sweat and booze. Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud muttering coming from further down the alleyway. You notice a drunken body stumbling near the dumpster, as you peel your back from the wall behind you. His body tries it’s best to hold up his weight before his back eventually meets the ground.

This seemed to pique your interest, what was he doing around these parts so late at night? And also _drunk?_ You wandered over to him, your head blocking his view of the stars above him. He lays there high as a kite, his head resting at your feet. You bend your knees, squatting down to his level as you bring the cigarette to your lips before blowing your smoke and tapping the ash from the end.

“Rough night?” His lips pursed together and merged into a wide smile as he chuckled to himself. Yep, definitely _high_.

“Oh, you have nooo idea.” You continued to smoke, his arm lifting up to point at the stick in your hand. “Could I have a drag of that cigarette?” It took you a second to process his request before you handed it over to him and watched as he inhaled the nicotine. His lips formed an o shape as he blew smoke into the sky and sat up, turning to face you.

“Thanks” He responded, handing you it back. At first, you hesitated as you grabbed the end and tapped some ash onto the ground. You took another drag before standing on your feet and making your way to the brewery behind you.

“You coming?” Your nonchalant tone caught him slightly off guard, as he just nodded his head slowly and followed you into the bar. A grin crossed your lips as your hand gripped his and you pulled him into the crowded room.

_

He busts through the door with a sigh, patting his feet against the floor and collapsing onto the side of the bed, cuddling into you.

“Bad dream?” You mutter, his head resting against your chest as you stroke this hair and his eyes flutter closed.

“Can we just not talk about it” Phased more like a demand than a question, you frown and stick your lip out despite being aware he can’t see your sulky face for the backs of his black painted eyelids.

“K...” You whisper slightly, gently patting his hair as he sighed and groaned loudly opening his eyes to look back at you.

“I’m only asking because I care about you, you know that right?” Your eyes meet as he sighs and cuddles further into your chest. It’s not that you wanted to pry at him, it’s just you knew how he got. You both suffered from nightmares and you both hated it but you had to talk them out to get through it. Not that either of you was particularly _pleased_ about having to relive them.

“It was about Ben” He answers bluntly as you raise your eyebrows and nod slightly at his attempt at cooperation.

“Ben as in, your bother?” You question, double checking as he sighs and looks up at the sky in disappointment.

“Yes my siblings and I were all a part of an extremely famous super group, keep up!” He said as you widened your eyes, you knew he didn’t mean harm when he said stuff like that. But you still didn’t appreciate him giving you attitude when you were trying to help him work through his problems.

“Just because you have powers, doesn’t make you immortal” You threaten as he chuckles and pecks your cheek as you roll your eyes. “Yeah yeah pretty boy, charm me into forgetting I asked you a question”

“Listen, darling, I really don’t want to talk about it. I just wanna cuddle up to your petite body and take a long rest. If that’s fine by you of course” You sigh and nod pulling him closer as he smiles to himself and rests his head on you like it’s a pillow. It was difficult to watch your friend suffer like that, he’d tell you about what it was like, inside his head. Though you both knew you could never technically understand the pain he has to go through.

Klaus wasn’t exactly a junkie, but he also wasn’t exactly _sober_. Some days were worse than others, you remembered the time you heard him sobbing in his bedroom. He begged you for space but you knew he needed you, so you sat on the edge of his bed and wiped the eyeliner that ran down his cheeks. _You’re okay, the voices are just in your head Klaus, you’re okay._ You’d never felt him hug you so tightly, it almost as if he let go he would fall.

But maybe that wouldn’t be so inaccurate.


End file.
